BitterSweet Revenge
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: "I swear," she whispered, though everyone heard, "I will kill whoever did this. I swear on the River Styx that your blood will be on my hands."  When a War Game goes wrong, what is the price that will be paid?
1. Prologue

**I just finished Son Of Neptune. It was absolutely, positively BAMFING. Anyways, on with the story!\**

**I am listening to: Stand In The Rain by Superchick **

**Summary: "I swear," she whispered, though everyone heard, "I will kill whoever did this. I swear on the River Styx that your blood will be on my hands."**

**When a War Game goes wrong, what is the price that will be paid?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Octavian & OC**

**Genre(s): Angst & Romance**

"**Bitter-Sweet Revenge"**

**Prologue**

…

_You stand through the pain, you won't drown._

This is not a love story. It never will be. No, this is a story about life.

A story about a little girl who turns evil, hungry for blood, _lusting _for blood. Vengeance consumed her once innocent soul, turning it into something wicked, twisted, evil, vengeful, manipulative, something _so _sinister that they wondered if she was even human.

She had long black hair that cascaded down her back, and dark brown eyes, so cold that they made Hades himself wonder if the child even _had _a soul.

It all started when she was fourteen, after the annual War Game, her cohort, the fifth one had one the game for the second time.

A body was on a gurney, dragged to Reyna to look at. The person on it was small, oh so small, a boy too, he couldn't have been much older than 12. He was pale and unmoving, so still. The thing that was etched in most people's minds though was the look on his young face. It was twisted in terror, his mouth slightly open, as if begging to be let go. His eyes, his huge, startling dark brown eyes, so beautiful, were wide open, glassed over with death. His left hand was held out, as if trying to protect himself. Everyone was in a shocked silence; even Reyna couldn't find words to say. There was a spear, sticking through his small chest, stabbed straight through his ribcage and out through his back. He had lost so much blood…

Suddenly, someone elbowed their way to the front. She was small too, only a little taller than the dead boy, she looked just like him, the same black hair, dark brown eyes, dimple on the chin, she even had the same scar above her right eyebrow.

She gaped at the boy, opened her mouth, closed it, open, close, open, close, suddenly she let out an almost inhuman scream of agony, so filled with sorrow and grief that a few of the other camper's start crying. She collapsed to her knees, not being able to stand and sobbed, great sobs, her chest heaving.

Dakota walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away though, screaming, "Don't touch me!"

She reeled back, looking like a caged animal, with the horror written on her face, suddenly it turned to rage, pure unadulterated rage, ready to explode. She turned to the campers, fully knowing that every eye was on her, "I swear," she whispered, though everybody heard, "I will kill whoever did this. I swear on the River Styx that your blood will be on my hands. You saw it fit that my brother died begging for your mercy, I will show you no mercy." She took out a small knife from her pocket, it was glistening in the sun, sparkling, she expertly raised it and slit a deep cut across her own palm, letting it fall to the ground. "I give you a blood promise. Mother, I will avenge his death."

The wind seemed to stop moving, it grew eerily silent. Everyone knew what a blood promise was. It was something marked as sinister, evil even, usually made to mark the ending of a battle, but it seemed that this young, innocent little girl had just started one. The campers knew, they knew, that they would have to pick sides sooner or later, they would have to pick who to join, the person who killed a young boy in the War Game, though they probably had power, or the little girl who was hell bent on killed the aforementioned person.

As she walked away, her palm still bleeding, that haunted look of agony still on her face, people knew something bad was going to happen. The skies had darkened and it looked like the Gods were picking sides too. They could only silently hope that this would end soon, oh, how they were wrong. Oh, so wrong.

No one noticed the descendent of Apollo silently sneak away, his face ashen white, shaking and sweating.

_There are a whole lot of things I will forgive, but I just can't take a liar._

…

**I know that it is insanely short, I know, I know. More will be written. I promise you that.**

**I am listening to: Stuttering Fefe Dobson**

**Review!**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	2. The Walls Have Ears

**Thank you guys, so much! I am now going to put a list of people who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story and me as an author!**

**Story Alerts: llamasrock123, daughterofposeidon99, Insanity is my second name, XxspecialsomethingxX, wccdragon, and God1801**

**Reviewers: Time2Wake, Embrace-Your-Insanity, God1801, XxspecialsomethingxX, and Insanity is my second name**

**Author Alert: Insanity is my second name**

**Favorite Story: Insanity is my second name and Embrace-Your-Insanity**

**Favorite Author: Insanity is my second name**

**I am listening to: A Time For Yohe by Between The Trees**

**Summary: "I swear," she whispered, though everyone heard, "I will kill whoever did this. I swear on the River Styx that your blood will be on my hands."**

**When a War Game goes wrong, what is the price that will be paid?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Octavian & OC**

**Genre(s): Angst & Romance**

"**Bitter-Sweet Revenge"**

**Chapter 1**

"**The Walls Have Ears…"**

…

_She dispels smoke from her lips and slowly floats away with it._

He was running. He was running as fast as his slightly stubby legs could take him. Looking over his shoulder, he let out an unmanly squeak of terror.

That _thing _was gaining on him. The cloaked figure held out its hands, he stumbled, something had wrapped around his ankles, pulled him to the ground.

He should have listened to Octavian's advice and not made fun of the young daughter of Ceres. He should have listened!

Slowly, things were wrapping around his body, holding him down. He felt the cloaked figure stand over him, dagger shining in it's hand.

The last thing he saw was the hood falling off to show bright blue hair.

He didn't even have time to scream before his throat was slit…

…

_6 Hours Earlier_

"Can you believe that little brat?" Hunter Hall, Third Cohort, son of Ares growled as he picked at his dinner.

"I know. Like she could even kill someone," Derrick Byers of the First Cohort, grunted out to his brother.

"I don't know. She had a weird glint in her eye." AJ Staub of the Second Cohort, son of Apollo stated as he drank his soda.

"What do you think, Octavian?" Hall looked up at there so-called leader.

"I think it would be best to lay low and stay off her bad side." He said as he eyed the doors, waiting for the 14 year old to come in.

"You're not seriously, scared, are you?" Byers asked, dropping his fork onto his plate in shock.

"No." he said, his eyes flashing in anger, "I'm smart. If you guys want to die tonight, go ahead, I'm not going to. Just be careful. She's dangerous now. Do _not _get on her bad side." Octavian stormed out, leaving 3 gaping idiots behind.

While he was walking out he ran into someone. "Sorry." He had said flashing his most charming smile.

"Get out of my way." The person replied. He could tell that the person was a she, but she was wearing a large black cloak, covering her whole body.

"Here let me help you." He held his hand out to her since she had fallen. She seemed to debate whether to take it or not. Finally she extended a small, skinny hand. When they touched, Octavian felt a spark. After she was up, she yanked her hand as if it was burned.

"Thanks." She said it as if the word hurt. Before she left, he grabbed the back of her cloak, causing it to fall off her shoulders. He stumbled backwards, terrified of the girl. Her skin, once tan and smooth, was pale and dry. Her hair once the darkest black was now a startling bright blue, her lips, once pink were blood red. Her eyes, oh her eyes, once the color of the darkest soil of Egypt were now a burgundy, so eerie, they seemed to look into you soul, exposing your deepest secrets. When she talked, fangs showed, and all across her back, there seemed to be flames, tattooed onto her pale skin.

"The after effects of a blood promise, well, except the blue hair, I did that myself." She said coldly, before snatching her cloak back.

"Uh, hi." He said into the air five minutes after she left.

…

AJ Staub was walking back from the bathroom. It was dark, a bit spooky, and he would jump at every small sound. He was worried. Byers had left a bit before dinner and no one had seen him since.

He saw something lying up ahead. He ran to it. "Hunter? Derrick?" he asked, crouching down before it.

"Hunter and Derrick are no longer here." A cold voice said from behind him. They started cackling madly, as if enjoying AJ's terror.

"Who-Who are you?" he asked backing up, slowly, trying to get away.

"Your biggest nightmare." The voice whispered.

AJ Staub was no more.

…

"O, Iris, Please take my offering and stuff like that. Damien Flores, York Pennsylvania." A small girl called out, flipping a coin into a rainbow.

"Damien!" she whispered to the image of the sleeping man. "Damien!" she said slightly louder, "Damien! Get up!" she finally yelled at him. The man sat bolt upright, his black hair standing up in different directions.

"Rebel?" he questioned the blue hair girl. She nodded her head, keeping herself in the shadows. "What's wrong?"

"Damien." She whispered. "I think I killed somebody." She stepped out, covered in blood, rope burns on her body, while dropping a bloody dagger to the ground.

_I want to heal, I want to feel, like I'm close to something real, I want to find something I've wanted all along…somewhere I belong!_

…

**How was it?**

**I am listening to: Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park**

**Before anyone asks, JASPER FOREVER. PERCABETH FOREVER. FRAZEL FOREVER. Oh, and I guess Thalico is okay.**

**Review!**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	3. Liar, Liar Snitch On Fire

**Insanity is my second name, this is for you—_JASPER FOREVER;)_**

**Thank you guys for reviewing and favoriting/following.**

**Someone asked me, O.o LiviLou o.O, (Let's just call me Se), Se, who is your ship for Leo? Well, anonymous reviewer, I would have to say that my ship with Leo would have to be Drew/Leo. Wait! Don't turn away with disgust! Just think about it for uno momento, Queen Bee, Ditch with a B and Grease Monkey, practically orphan! It's genius in the making! Though, it might be a bit weird since they're step-siblings, but whatever!**

**I am listening to: Someone Who Cares by Three Days Grace**

**Summary: "I swear," she whispered, though everyone heard, "I will kill whoever did this. I swear on the River Styx that your blood will be on my hands."**

**When a War Game goes wrong, what is the price that will be paid?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Octavian & OC**

**Genre(s): Angst & Romance**

"**Bitter-Sweet Revenge"**

**Chapter 2**

"**Liar, Liar Snitch On Fire"**

…

_Am I to blame when the guilt and the shame hang over me?_

"C'mon Piper! I have something to show you!" Jason said as he dragged Piper into the forest.

"Slow down!" she said while laughing at his antics.

"Speed up!" he shot back as they got deeper in.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at the eccentric son of Jupiter.

"We're here." He said stepping out in a clearing.

"Jason! It's beautiful." Piper gasped looking up at the moon.

"Not as beautiful as you." He murmured while bending down to kiss her. When their lips were almost touching, she screamed and stumbled back.

"What is it Piper?" he questioned, spinning around to look where her hand was pointing.

Hanging from a tree, hands cut off, taped to his stomach was Hunter Hall, it looked like someone had burned out his eye sockets, leaving empty holes, watching and waiting to be discovered.

…

"You have to do something Reyna! This is out of control!" Octavian shouted at the praetor.

"You're just mad that it was one of your henchmen." She stated calmly as she dissected her waffle.

"Not one of my henchmen, three of them! Derrick Byers, throat slit on his way to the bathroom, AJ Staub throat slit on his way _back _from the bathroom, and now Hunter Hall! He was hung from his neck from a tree, his hands cut off while he was still alive, his eyeballs burnt out of his eye sockets! When will this madness end?" Octavian argued, waving his hands like a madman.

"Yes, yes, it was very tragic." Reyna rolled her eyes. In her most brutal opinion, it was better that the oafs were dead.

"You're not even going to do anything!" He shouted, sounding surprised.

She glared at him. "No. I am not. Obviously, the person who did this is an expert, and I, personally, do not want to be murdered in my sleep. If you knew what was good for you, you would stop investigating." She said in her most commanding tone.

"Is that a threat?" he growled at the younger girl.

"No. It's a warning, coming directly from the source. They already suspect you, so I would take your own advice and. _Lay. Low." _ She replied, and for a spilt second, Octavian thought he saw fear in her eyes.

"You're working with them!" he accused, sticking a pale finger in her face. "With a—With a _killer." _

"I am merely picking a side." She said, bringing a piece of waffle up to her mouth.

"Stop that!" He shouted, grabbing her plate of waffles and throwing it across the room.

"I don't think you're taking this seriously Octavian. So I'll explain it to you: Rebel. Is. Out. For. _Blood. _Pick a side before you're dead to. Both the fourth and the fifth cohort are already supporting the little demon." Reyna told him, looking longingly at the smashed plate of waffles.

"So it's Rebel Flores who is doing this?" Octavian asked, peering at her from behind his straw colored hair.

"I never said that. All I _am _saying is that I'd watch were you'd step, and remember you won't get another warning, she's silent but deadly, so they say. Though, no one has ever lived to tell the tale…"

…

"Hello, Heather." Octavian walked into the armory, smiling at the 17 year old daughter of Venus.

"Hello, Octavian." She replied, twirling a lock of her ginger hair around her finger.

"You're friends with Rebel Flores right?" He asked, leaning against the doorway.

"I found her on one of my quests." The daughter of Venus responded.

"What do you know about her?" He questioned.

"I don't know if I can say anything about her…" she trailed off, looking around the room as if she suspected that Rebel was hiding in a corner.

"I'm just curious. What would it hurt?" Octavian said, leaning towards her, smiling charmingly.

"Well, okay…" Heather looked around again. "She has another brother, his name is Damien, cool guy, though I think he's in some gang activity." She whispered, her eyes shifting around the room every few seconds. "Also she is deathly afraid of boats and bridges. At least, she was when she was 10. She's a bit creepy, to be honest. Not that attractive either. A total freak if you ask me." Heather looked a bit scared when she looked around now, as if she was saying things she shouldn't have. "And, when her mother claimed her brother on his twelfth birthday, she claimed Rebel to. That was a low blow, to her, came back almost in tears. Apparently, she was praying for 4 years that she would get claimed and the one time her brother asked, he got claimed. 'Course she got claimed too, 'cause they're full siblings."

Octavian smiled. So, the little killer was insecure? Good. He could work with that. "Thanks, Heather." He gave her one last smile before leaving.

After he was gone, someone stepped out of the shadows. "So, Heather, you ratted me out?" they questioned, in a bone chilling voice.

"Rebel! I didn't mean to! I-I—," she was cut off by the arrow piercing her throat.

Rebel walked up to her, lighting a match. "Liar, liar snitch on fire." She sung, and without a moment of hesitation, Rebel dropped the match on the still alive girl.

She couldn't even scream…

…

**I was going to stop here, but I decided to give you guys some angst.**

…

Rebel was walking down the hallway, silently as ever, when another Venus girl passed her in 6 inch pink high heels, and a tight, short dress. She turned her head, to make a comment to her brother, Gordo, but realized he wasn't there.

Though, there was a mirror.

"What are you looking at?" her reflection spat at her. She jumped back surprised.

"What are _you?" _she sneered at it.

"I'm you of course." It replied. But that couldn't be her…_could it? _No, she wasn't like that. But then again…

"No. You're a monster." She said, looking at it's green skin and horns sticking out the back of its head, along with the giant, gleaming fangs perturbing from its mouth.

"I show what's on the inside, and inside your not looking so good." The thing sneered right back, "Though, I suppose you've always been rotten. I mean, pushing a six year old girl in front of a car."

Rebel glared at the reflection, "I was five at the time. Besides, she called me weird."

The monster nodded its head, "Yes, I can see how that would upset you. You have such a _fragile _being." It drawled sarcastically. "It's your entire fault, you know, Gordo's death. If you hadn't switched spots with him…"

"Shut up. You're not me." She growled at the mirror. Her reflection just smirked.

"Oh, but I am you. I know exactly what goes on in that ugly little head of yours." It responded. Rebel would never admit it but those words stung, just a little bit. "You're a freak. A psycho. You belong in a mental hospital. Or the Fields of Punishment. Whichever floats your boat." Rebel smirked at the mirror.

"You're not me. If you were, you would know that I _detest _boats." She said triumphantly. She wound her arm back, her hand forming a fist.

"What are you doing?" the mirror asked, eyeing her arm with distrust.

"Payback." Her arm swung forward, connecting with the glass, causing it to explode all around her, getting stuck in both of her arms and her right leg.

"Oh my gods! Are you okay?" Rebel lifted her head to see one of the Greeks. Piper, Rebel reckoned her name was.

"Um, yeah. My temper just got the better of me." She explained, awkwardly.

"C'mon." Piper gently put a hand on Rebel's back and led her to her room, where they spent the rest of the night, trying to fix Rebel's wounds.

Though, through the whole night, the words kept bouncing around Rebel's head. _Freak. Ugly. Not attractive. Creepy. It's all your fault Gordo is dead. Dead. __**Dead. **__DEAD. __**HE'S SODDING DEAD.**_

No matter what she did, Rebel couldn't get the voices to stop.

_So don't cry to me, if you loved me, you wouldn't be hear with me, don't lie to me, just get your things, I've made up your mind._

**...**

**How was it?**

**Review!**

**I am listening to: Call Me When Your Sober by Evanescence**

**JASPER FOREVER!**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O **


	4. Trust Is A Two Way Street

**Thank you, you wonderful reviewers, you! I'm charming, aren't I? **

**I am listening to: Face Up by Lights**

**Summary: "I swear," she whispered, though everyone heard, "I will kill whoever did this. I swear on the River Styx that your blood will be on my hands."**

**When a War Game goes wrong, what is the price that will be paid?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Octavian & OC**

**Genre(s): Angst & Romance**

"**Bitter-Sweet Revenge"**

**Chapter 3**

"**Trust Is A Two Way Street"**

…

_Sometimes you don't want to wake up, 'cause when you sleep it's never over when you give up._

"Octavian." A cold voice shouted from behind said teenager.

He turned slowly. _No, _he chastised himself, _you are NOT afraid of her. Intimidated? Maybe. Afraid? Bah! Preposterous. _"Hello, Miss Flores. I see you are doing well." He said to the approaching 14 year old.

"I suppose." She eyed him warily, as if she expected him to jump her.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company." _Yet, I don't enjoy it, _he thought to himself. "But is there a reason for this little meeting."

Rebel smiled wickedly. He felt the tip of something sharp touching his back. "No. It's just that I have a knife at you kidney, so you better walk."

Stiffly, he walked forward, letting her lead him into the forest. The whole time she was whispering something under her breath. He only caught the last two words, "Not real."

"Would you do so kindly as to move you deadly weapon now?" he asked through gritted teeth when they stopped.

To his utter surprise, Rebel plopped down onto the dirty ground, grabbing his hand and pulling him down with her. "I need your help." She said with a pained expression on her face.

"Why would I help you?" he sneered, wiping dirt off of his paints.

She raised a black eyebrow, "Maybe because I just held you at knife point and lead you into the forest." She replied, flashing her knife, causing him to stiffen at seeing the dried blood on it.

"What if I joined the other side already?" He said, sniffing distain fully.

He knew that was the wrong thing to say when her eyes flashed. He knew it was _defiantly _wrong to say when he found himself being straddled, a knife on his throat. "Well, then I'll just kill you right now. Which way would you prefer? Hall or Byers?"

He gulped, looking up into those huge burgundy eyes. He had too stall he decided, "You seemed to be very angry with Hall, I mean cutting his hands off, that was a bit of overkill."

The knife dug deeper into his throat, "He tried to cup a feel. He said he'd do dirty things to me. I cut off his uncivilized hands, doing a favor to the whole camp. I had fun hearing him scream." She said, an inch away from his face. "The more he tried to get away, the tighter the rope got around his neck, digging and cutting."

He felt strangely angered when he heard what Hall did, though he quickly masked it. "What about AJ? He never did anything to you."

An expression of brief depression enveloped her face, before it turned to anger, "He was a minion of those other two oafs, he did anything they said. He used to torment Gordo. He's lucky that I didn't make him suffer." She growled, her knife was beginning to draw blood.

"What about Byers? What did he do?" He gulped eyeing the knife, its golden color glinting in the sun.

"He tormented me. Since I was eleven. I had to do his quick though, or he would die of fright. He wet himself when I was chasing him." Rebel answered, a sadistic grin overtaking her anger.

"Why me? Why now?" he asked, not moving an inch, just in case she got angry.

"You have power, Octavian. I _want_ power. If you come over, the rest will follow. Together, we could find who took my little brother. My big brother might even come to town." She was frowning now, "I haven't seen him in four years."

Octavian watched emotions flicker on her face. Anger. Disbelief. Sadness. Anger. A sneer. And then there was something he couldn't interpret. "If you take you knife away from my neck, then I'll consider working with you."

"If I take my knife away from you're neck, you might run. And I really don't feel like chasing anyone today." She answered, putting more pressure on the tip. For a brief second, he thought he saw the dark brown eyes she once had, but as quickly as they appeared, they were gone.

"Do you know why they call a blood promise sinister?" he questioned her, trying to buy even more time.

"Enlighten me." She drawled, pulling her knife away a bit, but if he moved he would get stabbed again.

"It takes part of your soul, and keeps in Tartarus until you fulfill the promise." He answered, trying to wiggle away from her grasp, but he couldn't since she was still on top of him. He suddenly realized, _her breath smelled like raspberry tea._

"How lovely." She said. "You're times up, Octavian, what is your answer?"

"Why'd you set Heather on fire?" he blurted out. She glared at him, but the wicked smile seemed to ruin the effect.

"I had to get rid of her mark, of course. And to think, she was one of my highest standing officers, too." She sniffed in distain.

"Mark?" he asked, breathing shallowly as the knife dug deeper.

"Yes, when you join me, I carve your mark into you hip." She answered. "So what will it be, Octavian? A cut in your throat or in your hip?"

"I-I'll." He realized he was trapped. "I'll join you." He couldn't help but to think that he'd just made a deal with the devil herself.

She smiled an only slightly sadistic smile, "I thought you'd see it my way."

…

Octavian limped to dinner that night, his **SECOND IN COMMAND, **scar aching more with each step. He'd have to ask what type of knife she used.

"I see you joined the cause." He turned to see Reyna smirking behind him. "Wow. That's the deepest cut I've seen yet."

"Gee, thanks." He responded dryly, rubbing his neck a bit. "I found that I'd rather sign my soul to the devil than die."

"Eh, she's actually pretty…polite when you get to know her. Though, she has a big sense of dignity and pride." Reyna shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, it was very dignified to pin me to the ground at knife point until I agreed to help her. Dignified indeed." He snarled in response.

"Whatever. I just thought I'd say congratulations, on making second in command." She said patting him on the back.

"Am I the first second in command?" he asked, finding himself rather curious.

"Actually no." Reyna's eyes turned dark.

"Oh, and who was? I mean, it's only been two weeks since she made that promise." He said.

Reyna looked at him with sad eyes, "Remember that girl who died in the forest last week?"

He thought for a moment, "Yeah! She was going to meet her boyfriend when someone attacked her. Raped the poor thing before strangling her." He said, feeling his stomach churn.

Reyna nodded her head. "That was the last second in command. Her name was Jessica Black. Apollo's kid. When she died, it was some kind of warning towards Rebel. Suffice to say, Rebel wasn't too happy about it. That's probably why she went after you." Reyna explained.

"I don't get it." He responded.

"You have power, immunity." She said with a pointed look. Seeing he didn't get it, she explained further, "It was a man in the valley. Rebel knows who it was."

He nodded his head, finally understanding. "So, what's she going to do?"

Reyna looked at him as if he were an idiot, "She's going to kill him of course! Probably taking some of her followers, too. She might even ask you to come along, as her new second in command."

He eyed her warily, "Why aren't you going, then?"

"I'm a praetor, you idiot! I can't go! I would have to stop them. So, therefore, I never heard a word of this and you didn't hear it from me." Reyna leant towards him, "Though if you did, they're meeting hear at 10. I'm the only one on duty."

"Okay." He nodded his head.

"The boss told me to tell you." Reyna looked around.

"You're calling her boss?" he questioned, slightly amused at the thought of the little girl commanding people.

"She wanted us to call her, Supreme Overlord." Reyna answered with a fond smile, "She actually has a great sense of humor when you get to know her."

Octavian was left to his thoughts as the praetor walked away.

…

"So." Rebel's cold voice drawled staring at the bloodied man in front of her, "Think it's funny to kill kids, eh? Think it's funny to kill my friends, eh? Do you know what I find funny?" she questioned with a twisted grin. The man simply spat at her face. Enraged, Rebel took her killing knife and slashed down his cheek.

"Boss, the sun will soon rise, we need to leave." One third cohort, Apollo kid advised her.

"Octavian." Said boy looked up at her. "You do the honors." She shoved her prized killing knife at him; he noticed that it was slightly sharper and longer than the one she had used on him.

"Why me?" he questioned, though he looked at the man with grim satisfaction.

"Don't you want to avenge your aunt?" Rebel raised the black eyebrow with the scar.

"Ye-yeah." He took a step closer to the man.

"She was good. Begged me for more. Oh, I gave her more." The man chuckled.

At the same time, Octavian took the man and plunged it into the man's chest while Rebel drew her fist back, punching the man in the side of his head as hard as she could. Many of the kids turned away, as the man's head went limp, hanging to the side, blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

"Didn't that hurt?" Octavian asked as they snuck back into the Cohorts.

"No. I don't feel pain anymore." Rebel replied, lifting her fist for inspection. Octavian couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the sun light.

"Oh." Was all he said. He couldn't help but begin to trust her. She however was a different story.

When he walked away she whispered to herself, "Keep your friends close, yet your enemies closer, my dear second in command."

_Am I out of my mind, I think I might be going crazy…_

…

**How was it?**

**Review!**

**I am listening to: So Close by Jennette McCurdy**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	5. You Can't Out Manipulate A Manipulator…

**Thank you for reviewing my story! I love you all, sort of…**

**I am listening to: The Last Song I'm Wasting On You by Evanescence**

**Summary: "I swear," she whispered, though everyone heard, "I will kill whoever did this. I swear on the River Styx that your blood will be on my hands."**

**When a War Game goes wrong, what is the price that will be paid?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Octavian & OC**

**Genre(s): Angst & Romance**

"**Bitter-Sweet Revenge"**

**Chapter 4**

"**You Can't Out Manipulate A Manipulator…"**

…

_Give up your way, you could do anything, give up my way, and lose myself, not today._

"Report, Reyna?" Rebel drawled coldly. Her eyes glinting, she looked down at her spy.

"All is going according to plan, Boss." She didn't dare try to look Rebel in the eyes. There was something in Rebel's gaze that made her want to turn and run.

"Good, good. Tell him…" she pondered this for a moment, "Tell him I am locked in my room, refusing to come out."

"Yes, Boss." Reyna replied, her eyes firmly on her sneakers.

"You can look me in the eyes, Reyna, I won't kill you." It wasn't a statement, it was a command.

Slowly, Reyna looked up at her leader, more frightened of disobeying her than looking at her.

"That's better. Now, scram." Rebel said calmly.

"Yes, boss." Reyna said, bowing one last time and scurrying out of the room.

…

_Aim. Fir—_

"Octavian!" someone shouted. Slightly taken off guard, Octavian let the arrow go, awkwardly, narrowly missing another camper.

"What." He snapped at Reyna.

"It's Rebel." She panted, as if she ran the whole way there.

Octavian raised a straw colored eyebrow, "What about the little killer?"

Reyna gave him a severe look, her eyes darting around them as if she expected Rebel to pop out from behind a tree, and start chasing them with an ax. "She won't come out of her room."

"How is this,_ my _problem?" Octavian asked, notching another arrow.

Reyna growled at him. "You. Are. Second. In. Command. Go. Get. Her. Out. Of. Her. Room." She snarled through gritted teeth.

"I'm not that big on comforting." He said carelessly as he let go of the arrow, hitting the bull's-eye.

Reyna stomped her foot, her black hair standing on end, "You better go get her or I'll shove that bow and arrows up-,"

Octavian held his hands up in surrender, "I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh, so violent."

He totally missed the smug look on Reyna's face.

…

He knocked on the grey door. He swore, how could he have been drawn into this again?

He heard a muffled voice yell something that sounded like, "Buck toff."

He sighed, darn it, did she always have to be so stubborn?

Getting down on his knees, he brought out his pocket knife, silently unlocking her door. 18 seconds, his new record.

"What part of fu-," she stopped mid-sentence, scowling, "Oh. It's _you."_

He looked around the room. It was nothing special, black walls, black carpet, black sheets, black bed frame, black ceiling, and…wait...were those _black lights?_

He shook his head, he'd have to keep himself on track, Reyna would kill him if he got distracted. "Yeah, it's me, here to save the day."

"You're mad." She said, turning away. He noticed before that she was sitting on the ground but now he saw that she was surrounded by pictures. Oh, so she was still moping.

"I've been told." He said with a lopsided smile.

"Well, you don't have to be a genius to figure that out." He could hear the sneer in her voice even though she was turned away.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?" he commented sarcastically. He got a lamp thrown at him for his troubles.

"Why are you here?" she questioned, flipping through the photos all around her.

"I care." He said dramatically.

"I take Reyna threatened you then." She said with a soft, almost fond smile of her face.

Octavian smirked, shoving his hands in his jean pockets, "She can be quite scary when she wants to be."

"I've heard." She drawled, her voice lowering in volume.

They were silent for a while, it wasn't awkward, or overly comfortable, they were just _there._

"You know." Octavian broke the silence, "You never know how much you can take until you break."

Her shoulders started shaking and for a minute he thought she was laughing at him, which was until he heard the quiet hiccup and sniffle.

"Oh, Gods, Rebel, I didn't mean to make you cry." He panicked. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't good at comforting but something about the blue haired girl made him want to try.

"I" hiccup, "can't" sniffle, "take" sob, "it" hiccup "anymore." Sob.

He walked other to her and rubbed her shoulders awkwardly.

"You." Sniffle "suck."

Octavian smiled. It looked like Rebel was back.

"C'mon." she said, pulling him by his hand over to her black sheeted bed.

She laid her head down on his shoulder when they sat, and he put his arm around her shoulders. They sat in silence. After a while her breathing evened out and he realized that she had fallen asleep. Slowly, he laid back and she snuggled farther into his chest. He watched her for awhile before falling asleep himself.

Rebel smiled Step 2 had just been completed.

…

Reyna unlocked the door. She just had to make sure Octavian wasn't dead yet. She smiled at what she saw. If she hadn't seen with eyes she probably wouldn't believe that her boss was snuggling into Octavian's chest, the boy she swore on her own life she would kill when he least expected it. She shook her head, sometimes, Reyna wondered if Rebel regretted all of the things she'd done.

Reyna smiled, Rebel looked so…_peaceful. _She wondered if she always looked like when she slept or if it was because Octavian was there.

Maybe…there was hope for her yet…

After all, what Rebel didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

_Sometimes delusions aren't so simple, sometimes goodbye's the only way…_

…

**How was it? **

**Review!**

**I am listening to: Shadow Of The Day by Linkin Park**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	6. Death Threats And Anger Problems

**Thank you for reviewing! 20 reviews! I seriously feel accomplished!**

**I am listening to: Ignorance by Paramore**

**Summary: "I swear," she whispered, though everyone heard, "I will kill whoever did this. I swear on the River Styx that your blood will be on my hands."**

**When a War Game goes wrong, what is the price that will be paid?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Octavian & OC**

**Genre(s): Angst & Romance**

"**Bitter-Sweet Revenge"**

**Chapter 6**

"**Death Threats And Anger Problems"**

…

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me, they won't get you anywhere._

_Olympus_

"You need to talk some sense in your daughter!" Jupiter roared, pointing an accusing finger at Ceres.

"She is only doing what she thinks is right! You said so many times, we cannot interfere with out children's affairs." Ceres replied, though her dark brown eyes shone with rage.

Jupiter's nostrils flared, "She. Is. A. Killer."

Ceres shout him a glare before stating, "So is whoever killed my son, or have you forgotten what started this?"

Jupiter's fierce look softened, "No. I did not forget. Though, I see that your daughter inherited your temper and hissy-fits."

Ceres' eye flashed, as she slammed her fists on the table, "What do you mean by that?"

Behind them, Apollo and Mars immaturely snickered into their hands.

"Nothing, nothing." Jupiter backed down, sensing danger. "But if this continues, we will have to pick sides."

"We already started." Apollo blurted out, regaining his composure.

"Oh, enlighten me, then." Jupiter said, glaring at his son for interrupting him.

"I'm on the little killer's." Mars spoke up, nodding his head at the beaming Ceres.

"Me too. She avenged my daughter's death, after all." Apollo spoke up. Jupiter's glare intensified.

"It is you grandson's fault that were debating this anyways!" he yelled, now turning his 'Blame Finger' as they called it behind his back, towards Apollo.

"I know that!" Apollo snapped. "But he is also her second in command."

"Because he's spying on her!" Jupiter said, looking smug with himself.

"Really?" Mars said, looking up, "I thought it was because she pinned him to the ground and threatened to kill him if he didn't join her."

"She's evil, has no regard for human life, and probably off her rocker!" Jupiter said. The building shook with thunder, as if agreeing with him.

"You have to admit Ceres," Juno interrupted, "That Rebel isn't the innocent little girl you once knew."

"Innocent or no, she is my daughter." Ceres said, "Family is family, no matter what. Surely you, Juno, would find that agreeable."

"She killed my daughter!" Venus shouted, standing up.

"_Your _daughter was a snitch." Vulcan said, looking up at her with dark eyes.

"My daughter saved her life!" she said.

"If." Apollo spoke up, "I remember correctly, Rebel was the one who saved her, actually."

Mars smiled sadistically, "Little punk's great with a bow."

"You are not getting this! She is starting another war!" Jupiter roared.

"I do believe that is the purpose of the blood promise." Ceres said, as if talking to a small child.

"If they fight each other, who will fight Gaea?" Jupiter asked, sniffing the air disdainfully.

"They'll be fine." Ceres dismissed with a wave of her hand, "If you haven't noticed, Rebel isn't only blood hungry, but she is intelligent and cunning. She's not going to go kill one of the seven heroes."

"What about when she figures out that it is your grandson, Apollo?" Jupiter asked.

"What if she doesn't?" Apollo asked.

"She will." Minerva said, speaking for the first time. "She was already suspicious. It was the real reason she drafted him into her little personal army. She was there the day he was asking questions about her, so of course she's keeping a close eye on him. Also, didn't you guys see how close she was watching him when they killed that man in the valley? She was analyzing him, obviously she wanted to kill that man but someone as smart as her wouldn't pass up the chance to analyze her victim, and have them proven their loyalty for her." She rolled her eyes as if it were the easiest thing to realize.

"Well," Apollo began. He looked a bit pale, "Then, I'll hope it's quick and painless."

"I do think this meeting is over." Mercury said, standing up, "I have a package to deliver to a Damien Flores."

Jupiter rubbed his temples, before yelling out, "Meeting adjourned!"

…

_Camp Jupiter_

Octavian ducked her backwards kick, almost catching her leg, but thinking better of it. He then ducked a punch to the nose, slamming her in the gut, knocking her backwards. She immediately jumped up, slashing towards him with her knife.

"Not so in shape now, eh Octy?" she taunted, as she cart wheeled backwards, away from his snap-kick.

"Round is a shape!" he called back as he jumped out of the way of a flying spear.

"A stupid one." She replied, spinning around, aiming a punch at his neck.

"I'm overwhelmed with your love." He deadpanned, wildly back-peddling.

"That's, actually, my awesome-ness." She smiled sweetly. He was captivated for just a second, but that was all she needed to kick him in the chest. He fell backwards, panting, and scraping his elbows. She put a sneaker-clad foot on his chest, doing a fist pump as her victory dance.

"I win again." She said, plopping down on the ground beside him.

"What do you mean again?" he raised a straw colored eyebrow.

"I mean the fifth time out of six." She said, jumping back onto her feet. "C'mon, we still have to run 5 miles."

He groaned. This was _not _what he thought she meant when she said she was going to exercise and asked him if he wanted to tag along, "You do this everyday?"

Her face darkened, "My old life wasn't exactly…pleasurable, so I needed to know how to defend myself. My older brother taught me everything I know today."

She extended her hand towards him. She pulled him half-way up before letting go, "Never trust the enemy, Octavian." She chastised before taking off running.

After groaning again, he took off after her.

…

Dakota saw a man ride up to the door on a motorcycle. He told his partner, Gwen not to fire.

"Who goes there." He called out to then man, who had just taken off his helmet. It felt like he was punched in the gut. Black, swooping hair, the darkest brown of Egypt soil colored eyes, tan skin. He had to be a Flores, though he had some things that the other two didn't, such as bulging arm muscles, two lip piercings, and he was tall.

"Damien Flores." He spoke in a deep rumbling voice that made Gwen's knees shake.

"Do you have an I.D.?" Dakota asked.

"No." he reached into his pockets, "But…" he brought out two guns and pointed it straight at each of their heads, "I have a gun pointed at your head. Walk."

_Today is going to be the day but they'll never throw it back to you, by now you should of somehow realized what you're not to do._

…

**I feel so proud of myself! I've been wondering for a while how I was really going to get Damien into the story and BAM while I'm listening to Cartel, it pops into my head!**

**I am listening to: Wonderwall by Cartel (Actually it is a cover. The original is by Oasis. Love the song! Listen to it!)**

**Review!**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	7. Gun Point And Negotiation

**I love you all, you wonderful people, you! My charm is back, you likey? Ew. I just sounded like a perv. Ignore me.**

**I am listening to: Hero by Superchick**

**Summary: "I swear," she whispered, though everyone heard, "I will kill whoever did this. I swear on the River Styx that your blood will be on my hands."**

**When a War Game goes wrong, what is the price that will be paid?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Octavian & OC**

**Genre(s): Angst & Romance**

"**Bitter-Sweet Revenge"**

**Chapter 6**

"**Gun Point And Negotiation" **

…

_Each day she goes on, is a day that she's brave, fighting the lie that giving up is the way, each moment of courage her own life she saves, when she throws the pills out, her own life she saves._

"Why are you doing this?" Gwen asked, tears welling in her eyes as she felt the gun pressed to her back.

"I need to know my baby sister is okay." He replied, his deep voice surprisingly caring, "I need a sure fire way to get in. No pun intended."

"Rebel?" Dakota asked, stupidly swatting at the gun until Gwen swatted his head.

"You know her?" The man's voice seemed to shoot up an octave but if either of his hostages noticed, they didn't comment.

"Yes." Gwen said, "She's in our cohort."

"I need to see her." Damien said urging them to go faster. Behind them, they heard footsteps. Damien swirled around, pointing his gun into thin air. "I know you're there, Miguel."

"Who's Miguel?" Gwen asked, peeking out from behind one of Damien's muscled arms.

"Dangerous." Damien said darkly, pointing his gun at a light and shooting it.

"Where are you, my precious son?" a raspy voice cackled.

Damien turned to Gwen and Dakota, "Run."

…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Octavian looked down at the clear water of the Little Tiber.

"No." Rebel answered, discarding her towel on the shore, revealing her in a blue and white striped bikini, "But it does sound fun."

"Does your idea of fun always include something dangerous?" he questioned, still keeping his towel firmly wrapped around him.

She looked like she pondered this for a minute, but he knew that she was carefully wording a probably hurtful and witty comeback, "I find myself an overall fun person." She took a step towards him. Mentally he cursed himself for thinking that she was invading his space bubble, since he decided that if he said that to her, she'd laugh at him and call him a wimp. Again. "Do you find me dangerous?"

His mouth went dry. Was Rebel—_flirting? _With _him? _"I, uh, um, I, uh." He was cut off by her laughs. He noticed that they were laughs, not cackles or chuckles.

"Too easy, my friend, too easy." She said, grabbing a water tube that they had dragged from her room to the water.

"This is dangerous!" he called out to her. He was not scared, he told himself, just careful. What did he care if the little manipulative twerp got hurt?

"What are you? My brother?" she said rolling her eyes. He noticed that she didn't say father or mother, which made him wonder…

"Aren't you going?" Octavian started at hearing a voice beside him. He looked over to see a smirking Ares camper. Fifth cohort he remembered. Octavian vaguely remembered his name to be Bobby.

"I'd rather not die." Octavian answered dryly, taking in the muscled boy's bright red swim trunks.

"Oh, c'mon. We do this every Saturday! Didn't you ever see us before?" Bobby chuckled at him. The truth was, he didn't. He was raised to keep to himself and being near Rebel so much had made him a bit uncomfortable, now that she was making him go everywhere with her, from being a body-guard to a shopping bag carrier.

"C'mon, fatty." Rebel called. Octavian scowled. She had adorned him with that name after he had to take a break through half a mile in their run that morning.

"I am not fat." He huffed, dropping his towel and walking over to the shore where Rebel was currently standing. He noticed that she seemed to prefer standing rather than sitting. When he told her this, she replied that it was easier to look dignified and dangerous when standing rather than sitting down.

"Now." She said, since she figured he didn't know how to water tube, "You have to lay down on the tube like so." She laid down and he noticed with a start that in her hand was a dart gun. The type that you just had to blow and it would fire. "And you push off like this." She pushed off with her feet, going to the middle.

He shakily got onto his tube, trying not to tip over but at the same time keeping a close eye on Rebel and her dart gun. After a while of floating, Octavian noticed that there were other people on tubes all around them. He quickly paddled towards Rebel. "So who are you killing today?" he asked in a low voice.

He saw a small smirk form on her face, "I didn't expect you to figure out my double agenda so soon." She commented.

"Please." Octavian said, rolling his sky blue eyes, "You always have a double agenda. When we went shopping," he cringed at the memory, "you were actually tailing a Venus girl for information. When we were looking around for some good sparring material you were listening to some Vulcan kids talk about the defense system and when you were chatting with Reyna at breakfast, you just wanted to hear if they were leaving soon."

Rebel nodded her head, "Very good, young Padawan. There may be hope for you yet." He scowled at her again.

"I feel so special with you calling me so many different names." He commented dryly.

"Anytime, love." She said with a wink and a fake British accent. "Make a diversion, will yah mate?"

"Where'd you learn your lingo? Harry Potter fanfictions?" He asked dryly but slipped off his tube in a loud and splashy manner anyways. When he fell in, no one noticed the snoozing Venus girl's tube deflate or her struggling to stay above the water.

"Why'd you kill information girl?" Octavian asked as he pulled himself back onto his tube, soaking wet.

"She was getting suspicious." Rebel replied. "I don't need any snoops or snitches." Octavian snuck a glance at Rebel but found her face skilled into a mask of indifference.

"Does that mean your going to kill the Vulcan kids?" Octavian asked her, lightly splashing water at her back.

"Hah, I'm creepy, _not _stupid." She answered, splashing his face. "Those Vulcan kids are vicious."

"They would probably say the same thing about you." Octavian said, splashing her back again.

"Gee. Thanks." Rebel said pushing his tube away almost playfully, but Octavian was sure that she didn't do anything like that since her brother left.

"Anytime…love." He said winking at her. He got a conveniently floating by sticking thrown at him for his troubles.

Someone screamed. Rebel smirked. Look's like they found Angela.

…

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, little kiddies." The madman's voice cackled.

"Girl," Damien said, pointing at Gwen, "C'mere." He shoved one of his guns in her hands, "Just aim and pull the trigger. Careful though, has a bit of a blast." He then crawled over to Dakota, "Just aim and pull the trigger. This one has a silencer. Oh, and, you seem like the type to make this mistake, make sure you holding it the right way. I had a guy who shot himself in the eye."

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked, clutching the gun tightly.

"I'm going to end this little family war right now." He growled, standing up. "Come and get me, Miguel!"

"There you are little boy." Gwen could vaguely make out the man's features. Fake leg, bald head, beer gut, and putrid smell.

"Are you going to kill me?" Damien asked.

"You're a fool." The man growled.

"A foolish man thinks he is wise, a wise man knows he is foolish." Damien answered.

"You never were my favorite." The man sneered, lifting the gun up to Damien's face. "You didn't even inherit your mother's gifts."

Damien chuckled. "I lied." Vines wrapped around the man's legs, holding him in place. Damien ducked down, yelling, "NOW!"

It sounded like a bomb went off, as 13 kids shot their guns at the man.

…

"C'mon, Octavian, I want some fresh air." Rebel said as she pulled herself out of the water. Everyone else was crowded around the dead body of the Venus girl, so they easily snuck to the doorway. Looking both ways, Rebel lifted up a rock, picking up something from under it.

"What's that?" Octavian asked.

"Protection." Rebel whispered, lifting the thing up in front of her.

"Are you going to kill me?" a voice asked. Rebel's eyes widened.

"You're a fool." Another voice replied.

"A foolish man thinks he is wise, a wise man knows he is foolish." The first voice. Rebel held her hand to her mouth, mouthing, 'no, no, no' over and over again. Octavian couldn't help but be a little frightened since Rebel seemed to be.

"You never were my favorite." The second voice sneered. Rebel seemed to listen closer, as if wondering who was, "You didn't even inherit you mother's gifts."

Rebel smirked slightly, but she still was visibly shaken. She leaned over to Octavian, "I need you to trust me." She whispered, her breath tickling his neck, "Lay down on the floor until I say it's okay to get up. Only listen to me. Got it?" Octavian did as he was told and waited.

"I lied." The first voice chuckled. "NOW."

Octavian watched Rebel pull the trigger of the thing in her hand. It hardly made a sound, though all around them, bullets flew over his head, and Rebel was pressed against the wall.

"Who is inheriting the leadership to the Combo-Rockets?" Rebel called into the darkness, keeping her gun up.

"Who ever kills Miguel Flores." The first voice called back. Rebel didn't look satisfied.

"What was the last thing I said to you." Rebel asked, her gun evenly straight forward.

"Come here or I'll kill your white ass myself." The voice recited.

Rebel looked a bit calmer, "Last question. Where do the secrets lie?" she called out.

The voice was quiet for a while, "The secrets lie six feet under."

Rebel nodded her head. "Stand up Octavian." She said.

"Is access allowed?" the voice

"Names." Rebel said.

"Gwen Anthony, Dakota Sherman, Hot Spot, Bunni, Skelo, The Hammer, Bullseye, Elf, Se, Via, Eve, Earth, Poet, Silence, Sniper, and…" the voice seemed to pause for dramatic effect, "Damien Flores."

"Enter." Rebel called out.

Octavian looked up as a group of dirty kids walked into the light, and realized for the first time that they were still in their swimwear.

He watched in amazement as every kid except Gwen, Dakota, and Damien bowed to Rebel. Rebel, however, looked annoyed.

"Slits, stand." Rebel turned to Octavian, "Octopus, meet my gang."

_Will you scream, when your alone, even the beautiful lose control, will you scream when you're alone, I got a burn need to know._

…

**How was it?**

**Review!**

**I am listening to: Scream by Hedley**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	8. Riffles And Pangaroos

**You know the drill, thanks, yada, yada. Rada, rada, rada! Okay, who used to watch Chowder? No one? Wow, I feel like a loser…:P**

**I am listening to: Bones Shatter by Hedley**

**Summary: "I swear," she whispered, though everyone heard, "I will kill whoever did this. I swear on the River Styx that your blood will be on my hands."**

**When a War Game goes wrong, what is the price that will be paid?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Octavian & OC**

**Genre(s): Angst & Romance**

"**Bitter-Sweet Revenge"**

**Chapter 7**

"**Riffles And Pangaroos"**

…

_Never stop, 'cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine. I've been better, seen a better side of life, but any friend of the failure is a friend of me. Bones shatter!_

Block, punch, duck, swing, flip, jab, elbow, slap. Octavian watched all the kids fight together, jumping on each other's shoulders, jabbing someone who they weren't fighting, flipping through a fight, and in the middle, Damien and Rebel were fighting to what seemed like the death.

"I taught you everything you know!" Damien yelled as he blocked another of her kicks.

"I perfected it though." She said, landing a punch on his tattooed neck.

"Hell! What have you been eating kid!" he said, lifting her up and throwing her, though she flipped backwards and landed on her feet.

"What have you been smoking?" she shot back, sending rapid punches at his ribs.

"Well…" he trailed off winking at her.

"You annoy me." She said, glaring at him. She jumped off a passing kid's shoulders, who Octavian remembered being vaguely introduced as Silence.

He looked away to the side to see three girls fighting. Rebel had introduced them as Via, Eve, and Se. Se, who was the smallest of the three girls, seemed to be a better fighter, with a higher pain tolerance level and was much faster. Rebel had introduced them as the Triple Threat, triplets; their father was the Greek god Ares.

Then Via seemed to get distracted when Silence was passing and she was knocked backwards by Se, who was trying to hide her laughter. Then an arrow shot out, successfully pinning Se to a tree by her ponytail. She glared at the boy who shot it, Bullseye, but smirked when he was hit by Eve in a surprise attack. Then Eve was tackled by the twins, Bunni and Skelo. Bunni was then tackled by Sniper, who Octavian found out the hard way was very sneaky and quiet. Earth and Poet attacked Hot Spot but jumped away from him as if he burned, which he did. Octavian's eyes widened when he saw the lighters in his hands. Earth and Poet, did not have such a reaction, only kicking them out of his hands and attacking again. Overall, they worked together well, and against each other even better, since they seemed to work in pairs. It was then that Octavian realized the only one missing was the elusive Silence. He finally spotted the dark skinned boy, in a tree, watching, and waiting, presumably to attack the last standing person, other than Damien and Rebel, of course.

Then, Silence tackled Via who was getting up to get her sister unattached from the tree. The surprised look on her face almost made him laugh. That was until; he felt the knife on his throat.

"Never let your guard down." Rebel whispered in his ear. She backed away from him, motioning for him to attack her.

"Go Rebel!" Octavian saw out of the corner of his eye that Bullseye had woken up and was jumping up and down while Se told him to stop while he might still be able to regain his dignity. Bullseye just smiled at her like a love sick idiot, which caused Rebel to roll her eyes. Honestly, he was 14 and her 13. Sure, she was 14 too and had her share of emotion, but to be so obvious!

Rebel stepped forward, slashing at Octavian with her golden knife. He could tell she was distracted; he would be distracted to if his dad's body disappeared out of thin air…

Octavian had just successfully pinned Rebel to the ground but, she was lifting her head closer to his, and closer, he froze and suddenly, he found a foot of his chest and Rebel fist pumping. Of course she tricked him.

…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Octavian whispered as they snuck into the second cohort. With them were Se and Sniper, apparently Rebel's right hand men, and woman.

"You ask too many questions." Rebel answered, swinging her gun out before she walked.

"What are we even doing here?" Octavian asked, following her.

"Murder for hire." Rebel replied, "I'm running low on money."

"Really?" Octavian said.

"We could have used you for prostitution." Se sneered at him; her black hair has tied back in a pony-tail.

Sniper pulled her back as she tried to punch him.

"Murder it is." He muttered to himself.

…

Rebel positioned the pillow over the girl's face and sat down, using all her weight as Se sat on her legs and Sniper held her arms down. Octavian was the look out as they worked. He was supposed to shoot anyone who walked by.

"Is he trustworthy Rebel?" Se asked, as she bounced on the girl's knees, trying to cause her pain.

"I'm not sure yet." She narrowed her eyes in thought. "He does everything I tell him to and more. He's smart, cunning, and manipulative. Sometimes I find myself wondering if he's the pawn or if I am. Like, who's really in control?"

"Why don't you just kill him?" Se asked, punching the girl in the gut.

"Are we seriously having this conversation while killing someone?" Sniper asked in his deep, rumbling voice.

Rebel ignored him, "Think of it like a chess game, though I don't know how to play chess. He's the queen or king, the important piece; I need him to win the game. If I kill him, I lose my power." She answered.

Se, however was still glaring at Sniper, "What do you want us to talk about? Pangaroos?"

"What the hell is a pang—,"

The girl stopped moving.

…

"Where are we going?" Eve whispered to her sister.

"Rebel wanted me to find this plant for her." Via whispered back. They had just entered the forest.

"Why? What does it do?" Eve asked.

Via bent down and picked up a dark blue shrub. "It freezes you in time."

Eve looked perplexed, "So you don't age?"

"No," Via said gravely, "You freeze for roughly 100 years in time. You don't grow, eat, breathe, piss, you just freeze."

Eve looked up at her elder sister, "So what does she want with it?"

Via looked at her with big brown eyes, "That's the problem, I'm afraid…" she paused and took a deep breath, "I don't know."

_Up, up out of your seats, be who you are, love is all you need. Love is geeks, freaks, and wannabes, if I ruled the world!_

…

**Review!**

**I am listening to: If I Ruled The World by Big Time Rush ft. IYAZ**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	9. I Don't Do Love

**Yeah it has been like a billion years. I know. Shut up.**

**I am listening to: I Can Only Imagine by MercyMe**

**Summary: "I swear," she whispered, though everyone heard, "I will kill whoever did this. I swear on the River Styx that your blood will be on my hands."**

**When a War Game goes wrong, what is the price that will be paid?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Octavian & OC**

**Genre(s): Angst & Romance**

"**Bitter-Sweet Revenge"**

**Chapter 7**

"**I Don't Do Love"**

…

_**I can only imagine, I can only imagine. I can only imagine, when that day comes, when I find myself standing in the sun. **_

Rebel stood, her back straight, her eyes clouded, her face blank, in front of the head stone.

It had been 6 months since little Gordo had died, her troops were blossoming. She had dyed her hair back to black, getting quickly bored with blue. Her skin was back to smooth and tan, probably from training so much and her eyes were getting darker, almost back to brown. The Blood Promise would soon be fulfilled.

But, there was one set back. Octavian.

The name sent shivers down her spine. His weedy frame became more and more accustomed by her side, his blond hair almost a daily spotting. She now could pick him out of a crowd—though she wasn't she particularly enjoyed that.

She felt like a fool when he was around, losing her balance and look on life. His smile seemed to bring her out of the clouds of grey that surrounded her daily, engulfing her and sinking her into apathy.

Closing her eyes, Rebel though back to the first time she had met Octavian. She was ten years old, on the run from her old life. Her father was close on her trail, probably out for her blood.

He had came swooping in, led her to the compound, never looked at her again.

That had sort of hurt.

She pushed it to the back of her mind, she was used to be hurt. Whether it was her father walking away while she was playing the piano, or her older brother putting her in a headlock, pain wasn't anything new.

"I don't _do _love." She muttered, walking away, trying to reassure herself more than anyone else.

…

Rebel stared down at her troops, all in attention. She sighed seemingly silent, yet Octavian caught it, his blue eyes flickering to her face, making her heart beat faster. Cursing herself in her head, Rebel drilled the troops harder than ever, not letting anyone think she was going soft.

…

"Are you okay?" Octavian asked later, after everyone else lost.

"Go away, Octavian." She said tiredly, rubbing her temples.

"I'm your second in command." Octavian replied, eyeing her warily.

Rebel barely lifted her head, "You're dismissed."

…

Rebel blinked, her view becoming hazy. The fog in her mind was heavier than ever before. The grey surrounded her engulfing her, leaving her feeling nothing.

Almost robotically, she walked to the bathroom, reaching behind a potted plant and grabbing the hidden pocket knife. She uncovered her hip, and made one straight line, deeper than ever before.

Slowly, the colors and senses came back, her mind unfogging.

Rebel dropped to her knees, her body shaking. No one could know. No one at all.

She had to be strong, impossibly so. She had killed people without even blinking; she couldn't let them know that things such as a couple cruel words got to her.

As she laid her head down on the cool tiled floor, the first time in six months, tears leaked from her eyes.

…

Octavian turned over in his bed, thinking again.

Rebel seemed to be distancing herself, not only from him, but from everyone. They had went four months without killing someone, but the occasional beat up kid would be found. Some kids thought that Rebel was losing her touch but Octavian knew that it was something else.

Her mask of indifference was beginning to crack, and Octavian was going to shatter it.

He had suspected a few months ago that Rebel was using him, and now he knew; he overheard a conversation between Reyna and her.

He felt stupid for believing that Rebel might actually like him.

And now, Octavian was mad.

_**There's a fire inside of you, that can't help but shine through, she's never going to see the light, no matter what you do. **_

…

**Yeah, not my best chapter. Okay, so the shades of grey and fog are actually depression from her denying her feelings and losing her brother. Just to clear that up.**

**Hey! You! I need you're help! Submit a demi-god for my army! And hey! I take ANYONE!**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Greek or Roman:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Mortal Siblings:**

**Relationship With Family:**

**Legion:**

**Romance?;):**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Favorite Hang Out Spot:**

**So, fill that out! Oh, and tell me what you think should happen next. Don't worry about the eventual ending; I'm going to have a sequel!**

**Oh, and sorry, I had writer's block for a bit, so I decided to use my personal feelings and depression as writing, while my mind is clear!**

**Review!**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	10. Cruel, Cruel Fate

**Thanks for submitting OCs guys. HOLY SHIT! I BIT MY FUCKING TONGUE! IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH! AH! ITS BLEEDING!**

**I am listening to: The Kids Aren't Alright by The Offspring**

**Summary: "I swear," she whispered, though everyone heard, "I will kill whoever did this. I swear on the River Styx that your blood will be on my hands."**

**When a War Game goes wrong, what is the price that will be paid?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Octavian & OC**

**Genre(s): Angst & Romance**

"**Bitter-Sweet Revenge"**

**Chapter 9**

"**Cruel, Cruel Fate"**

…

_**Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn, the kids are grown up but their lives are worn. How can one little street swallow so many lives?**_

Rebel sighed tiredly and massaged her temples. Octavian had been with her the whole day, and would hardly give her a moment's peace.

"Are you okay?" Said boy chirped, staring down at her with large blue eyes.

She huffed angrily before stomping away, but not before snapping, "Stay." At Octavian.

…

Octavian grinned; step one, completed.

…

Rebel leaned against a tree, breathing heavily; it was the only thing she could do so she _wouldn't _rip off Octavian's blond haired head.

"Hello." A dreamy voice broke into her calming thoughts, ("If you kill him you'll have to get a new Second-In-Command, plus, who else would be able to remember exactly how you like you morning tea?")

Rebel lifted her eyes to meet those of Pax No-Last-Name, a girl in her Legion who was almost two years older. Pax's blue eyes peered at Rebel from behind her chocolate curls, giving her the look of a small child looking for approval, though her expression was of calmness.

"Hi." Rebel muttered, letting her head fly back and hit the tree, the bark scraping her scalp, bleeding lightly, not that she paid it any notice.

"What are you doing out here?" her question seemed so innocent that Rebel blinked out of surprise. The tone was accusing or harsh, just curious, and oh so calm.

"Avoiding Octavian." Rebel replied, knocking her head on the tree again.

"That's nice." Was Pax's dreamy answer.

"Sure kid." Rebel said, fishing a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket; another bad habit of hers.

Pax cocked her head to the side, "What's you sexuality?"

Rebel choked on the smoke, "What?"

"I was just wondering. You seem very confused." Pax replied.

Rebel dragged the cigarette out as long as she could, "I'm bisexual. If you _must _know. A kiss is a kiss, and sex is sex."

Pax opened her mouth to respond when Rebel blew smoke in her face, "If your waiting for me to have some sort of epiphany of how sex, drugs, and lies are wrong, I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you.

Pax coughed lightly as the smoke cleared away, the serene half smile still on her face, "I was just going to say that smoking is bad for your lungs." And with that, she skipped away, in her a wake a calm breeze flew through the forest, knocking the fire right out of Rebel's cigarette.

"Well I'll be damned." She murmured to herself.

…

Octavian watched silently as the small girl stood stock still, her eyes following the tip of his shadow back to him.

"May I help you Octavian?" her voice was a notch colder than usual, coming out slightly raspy. It still made his heart beat quicken.

"I was just wondering if you were coming to dinner." He answered slyly, taking a step towards her.

Rebel kneaded her forehead with one hand and somehow manage to light a cigarette in the other. "No, Octavian. If I was coming to the bloody dinner I would have left long ago, and I would not be standing in the forest with some Zac Efron look a like, taking another smoke." She snapped at him.

Octavian frowned at her; this wasn't part of the plan. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, his voice like velvet. He moved even closer the back of his palm falling lightly across her forehead, then trailing down, caressing her cheek.

She scowled deeply at him, "Are _you _alright? That's a pretty nasty burn on your arm." She replied.

"What burn?" Octavian asked, his eyes trailing to his arm.

"This one." Rebel replied, forcing the tip of her lit cigarette on his arm. Yelping in pain, Octavian jumped away. Rebel, who predicted such an action, simply walked away, leaving the 17 year old to curse.

…

His smell burnt her nostrils, charming her senses. Scowling, Rebel lit up another cigarette, her fifth in the last two hours.

She tied her hair in a messy bun, the cigarette hanging loosly in her mouth. Momentarily the sweat pants she was wearing slid down her hips, old and fresh cuts being exposed to the cold night air.

As Rebel breathed out slowly, thoughts of him flooded her mind. Sometimes she wished she could just shut her mind off.

Rebel focused on the ache of her hips, the way the scars stretched, the way the smoke burnt her lungs, the _pain. _Just anything to keep her mind off a certain blond haired boy.

This _defiantly _was becoming a problem.

_**Not ready to let go, because then I'd never know what I could be missing. But I'm missing way to much, so when do I give up, what I've been wishing for? I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground, so why do I try; I know I'm going to fall down. I thought I could fly, so why did I drown? I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down…**_

…

**And, end! So, I got one character in. I'll try to fit more in next chapter!**

**Sneak peek!**

"_**You're just being a snarky bitch!" he yelled at her retreating form.**_

_**Rebel stopped, ignoring the hurt she felt, "Yeah, yeah I am, Octavian. Which is why I'm doing this."**_

_**His face turned red, "Your never find out who killed your brother without me!"**_

_**Rebel started walking again, "I already did."**_

"_**Who then?" Octavian yelled.**_

_**Rebel walked to the end of the road, the lights of the outside world shining, "You."**_

"_**So why don't you kill me?" he asked.**_

_**Rebel blinked away the oncoming tears, "You're not worth it." And with that, Rebel Flores and Octavian didn't see each other again, well at least not for five more years.**_

**So, yeah. Next chapter will be the last chapter, but the sequel will be up after it.**

**Review!**

**I am listening to: Down by Jason Walker**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	11. The Monsters That Eat At Us

**Long time, no write, ey? So, i lied. This is not going to be the last chapter. I just couldn't do that. Grrr...**

**I am listening to: Shake It Out by Florence And The Machine**

**Summary: "I swear," she whispered, though everyone heard, "I will kill whoever did this. I swear on the River Styx that your blood will be on my hands."**

**When a War Game goes wrong, what is the price that will be paid?**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Octavian & OC**

**Genre(s): Angst & Romance**

"**Bitter-Sweet Revenge"**

**Chapter 10**

**"The Monsters That Eat At Us"**

**...**

_**I am done with my graceless heart, so tonight i'm gonna cut it out and then restart. 'Cause i like to keep my issues strong, it's always darkest before the dawn.**_

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

Eyes stared at the ceiling, heart hammering. Thud. Thud. Thud.

"Are you okay?" was the small whisper drifting through the room. Thud. Thud. Thud.

Rebel stared numbly up at the ceiling, eyes glazed, "I need- i need,"

"Yes?"

"I need a fix." she whispered, her head pounding, her body beginning to shiver.

A needle was guided into her hands, a white fluid already in it. Hands shaking, Rebel pulled off her pants, tears welling in her eyes, as she stuck the tip into her flesh, shivering at its coldness.

"You like that, don't you?" the voice whispered, as Rebel laid back down on her bed, her limbs starting to shake as the drug took over her body, the rush filling her.

Her eyes flickered around the room, not able to stay in one place for long, a calmness filling her body, along with a dry mouth. A heaviness overtook her, panic creeping over her numb mind, as her arms and legs got harder and harder to move.

The voice chuckled, "We're going to have some fun tonight." Rebel felt her clothes being removed, unable to fight off the person. She felt herself begin to nod off, as the man was entering her. Her eyes slid closed, his grin burned in her mind.

...

Rebel was in a limbo, waking up, and then passing out. This time, she was able to stay awake for a little while, feeling a sharp sting on her left butt cheek.

"Awake now?" it was the voice. She struggled to lift her head, but the drug had not worn off yet, leaving her helpless, "Just like the little whore you are. Wanted to be awake for this, didn't you."

She rolled her head away, tears welling in her eyes, as she felt the man thrusting faster and more erratic. She drifted off before he was finished, glad she didn't have to see or hear his release.

...

She woke up later, alone and naked. And bloodied and bruised.

She shivered, pulling her knees up to her chest, sobs wracking her body. The last shred of innocence she had, stole, just like that.

She rocked herself back and forth, never feeling more humiliated.

She wanted to stand up, to go get her pack of cigarettes, she wanted them so bad.

Her legs felt weak, they wobbled and shook.

She grabbed her cigarettes, and snagged her liter, right before she collapsed onto the ground, sobs once again wracking her body. She lit a cigarette, watching it burn for a few seconds, before pressing deeply into her thigh. She screeched in either pain, or shock. Maybe from her actions, maybe from the others.

She lifted the cigarette, then held it to another spot on her thigh, and rubbing it in, wanting to cause herself as much pain as she could.

Spotting a glass sitting nearby, she grabbed it, before slamming it on the ground, causing it to shatter. Shakily, she held a sharp piece to her leg. She stabbed, and drug it against her flesh. She just wanted to _die._

Carved into her thigh was a gaping wound. A word. _Whore._

She lowered her held, until her gaze locked on her wrist. She grabbed a shard, and stabbed.

...

Octavian glanced around the breakfast hall, noticing a certain girl was missing. Getting up from his seat, he walked over to Reyna, "Have you seen the little mass murderer today?"

Reyna looked up, puzzled, "No. You were supposed to get her this morning, remember?"

"I knocked but there was no answer." he answered, turning his nose up.

"Well go knock again!" Reyna replied, glaring at him.

Grumbling, Octavian walked down to Rebel's room, glaring at anyone who crossed his path.

"Rebel?" he called, knocking on this door. Inside he heard a muffled sob. Growing worried, he backed up, and kicked the door in, just in time to see Rebel slump to the slide.

"Oh my gods." he whispered, running forward. "What the Hades happened?"

_**Lonesome stranger, with a crowd around you, i see who you are. You joke they laugh, til the show then you fall so hard.**_

_**...**_

**I am listening to: Homeless Heart by Jennette McCurdy**

**So, i know it has been a while. **

**Six months ago, on this day, i attempted to take my own life. I was just laying in my bed, and couldn't stop my mind, so i just had to write.**

**Yeah.**

**Review.**


End file.
